When You're Gone
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: What do you do when someone you care about dies and you have to pick up the pieces they left? What do you do when the love of your life leaves? How do you handle a child who has had their heart crushed twice? Read as Abby, Caitlin, and Ziva have to answer these questions. But the big question is 'How hard will you fight to get to the people you care for safely in your arms?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS. If I did we would have never heard of Vance or Bishop. Also I don't own the title I got it from the song When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I would enjoy feed back since A this is my first Zabby story and B I came up with this idea at like two a.m.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This story doesn't really follow the series so here are a few main things you will need to know. 1) Kate and McGee both joined the team about a year or two after Tony. 2) Kate was not killed by Ari, but instead she was shot by a different man. 3) Jenny became director a year before Kate was killed. 4) There's a year gap between Kate's death and Ziva joining the team. 5) The reason for Ziva joining the team in this story is because Eli and Jenny thought it would do her good to explore a little. 6) And last Ari never threatened Gibbs' team instead he became a doctor in Israel

* * *

><p>Ziva sat on the old, faded green, paint chipped bench at the edge of the park watching as several children played on the playground. It was one of the perfect fall days where it wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either, just right. There was a subtle breeze that delicately blew the leaves painted in fire truck reds and sunflower yellows with the ever so gentle orange. The orange was like buffer between all the other colors and created one of those perfect scenes. No matter how peaceful the scene was, though beautiful was the fall day, Ziva was anything but calm and peaceful on the inside. <em>"Remind me again why Abba thought a new country and working with Jenny would be good for me?"<em> She mumbled to herself in Hebrew.

Ziva could not even quite explain why she was sitting at the edge of a park watching children play. Originally she had went out for a run when she stumbled across the playground. She guessed growing up in Mossad it was odd for her to see children so happy and carefree.

Ziva found herself especially captivated with one little girl in particular. Unlike the other children the girl was by herself more to the side of the playground then actually playing on the playgrounds. Ziva wondered if maybe what the girl was wearing is what surprised her. It wasn't every day you see a girl no older then three wearing a pink, plaid printed skirt over black, bone covered tights. Not to mention the purple top with an owl on it and deep purple ankle boots. Now that Ziva thought about it for all she knew that could be normal in America, but she analyzed that none of the other kids seemed to be wearing anything like it.

Ziva briefly wondered why the girl wasn't paying with the other children. Her question was semi answered when she finally realised the little girl was quietly watching a butterfly that was resting on a flower. A little boy, just arriving at the park, ran by startling both the young girl and butterfly. "No, back." She softly commanded chasing after the butterfly.

Ziva was to late to warn the little girl as she ran behind a tree and tripped over a stump. From years of training, or maybe maternal instinct Ziva quickly made her way towards the girl bent down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

The little girl looked up at Ziva with unshead tears before she started crying pulling her knees up to her chest. "Um..I... It's okay. I just want to help." Ziva asked a tad unsure of what to do.

She could handle guns going off at her, but screaming children were not in her comfort zone. Who was she kidding they weren't even close to her comfort zone. _"Why don't they teach us how to deal with kids in Mossad?"_ Ziva asked herself a question once again.

The little girl stopped crying, but softly whimpered as she looked up at Ziva in wonder. Ziva was thankful the girl seemed less focused on her tumble. "Are you hurt?"

The small child shook her head and pointed to her knee. "Boo boo"

Ziva found slight comfort in the fact that she didn't see blood on the pant's knee so it was probably just a small scrape. "Can I see?"

The little girl seemed to consider the option before slowly stretching her leg out so Ziva could look at her knee. Ziva slowly rolled the her pants leg up enough to look at her knee. She was glad to say she'd seen much worse when it came to injuries, but assumed a small scrape was a big deal to such a young child. "Why don't we find your parents and they can make your knee all better?" Ziva suggested.

The girl didn't answer, but held her arms up to Ziva. She took this as a sign the girl wanted to be picked up. Almost caution like Ziva lifted her up on her hip and made her way to where a few moms and the occasional dad was standing. She admittedly noticed a women dressed similar to the girl in her arms looking frantically around the park. "I assume this one is your's, yes?"

Ziva watched the women turn to her with a relieved smile and reach out for the young girl. "Caitlin Lynly Sciuto what have I told you about wondering off?"

Caitlin, as Ziva had now learned was the girl's name, looked down. "Sorry, mommy."

"Thank you for finding Katie and bringing her back to me. My name's Abby by the way." Abby said holding her hand out, the one that wasn't supporting Caitlin, to shake hands with Ziva.

"It was no problem. I'm Ziva David." Ziva said shaking Abby's hand.

"She talk funny." Caitlin claimed quietly to her mother glancing at Ziva.

Abby looked at her daughter a little taken back. "Caitlin that's not a nice thing to say, apologize."

"It is fine I do talk funny. Sometimes I forget I am not in Israel anymore and I switch to Hebrew." Ziva said with a small hint of a smile, which she found was so unlike herself.

"Oh" Abby said before reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone. "Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto."

Ziva was impressed she would have never guessed that Abby was a forensic scientist. She felt like she was imposing listening to Abby's side of the conversation, but thought it would be rude just to walk off.

Abby sighed in frustration. "Tony it's my day off and I promised Katie I would take her for ice cream after we left the park."

Ziva so the small frown the crossed Caitlin's face before she grinned. "Go see grandpa?"

"Fine tell Gibbs I'll be there in half an hour." Abby said snapping her phone shut. She gave Ziva an apologetic smile. "It was nice meeting you Ziva, but work needs me. Maybe we'll see you around."

Ziva nodded and watched the mother/daughter duo walk off. She smiled when Caitlin turned to give her a small wave and she actually hoped they would run into each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I just want to thank everyone who has followed, faved, and reviewed.

* * *

><p>Ziva the hit dismiss button on her alarm as soon as it went off. She'd already been up for the better part of the hour and wondered to herself why she even bothered to set the dang thing. Ziva grabbed a quick breakfast before heading to N.C.I.S. where she would be working for the better part of the year. She was glad the roads were mostly clear because there was no way she was going to be late on her first day.<p>

Ten minutes later she arrived at the office and got directions to Jenny's office. Directions that were only half needed since she found the director standing in the bullpen with four other people. "It's been to long Ziva." Jenny exclaimed pulling Ziva into a short hug. Jenny then introduced Ziva to the team. "Everyone this is Officer Ziva David she will be working her for a while."

Tony was the quick to introduce himself with a flirty grin. "I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo or you can just call me by any name you prefer." His grin quickly disappeared when Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head.

"We also have Agent Timothy McGee, Dr. Mallord, and Agent Gibbs." Jenny said right before Abby came bustling in to the bullpen.

"Sorry I'm late Gibbs. Katie wanted pancakes and then she spilled the syrup and then I couldn't find Todd and." Abby rambled not noticing Ziva until Gibbs cut her off.

"It's fine Abbs, I understand." Gibbs told her.

Abby looked at Ziva surprised. "Well this is a coincidence."

"I guess it is." Ziva said then bending down in front of Caitlin who was holding on to a stuffed owl. "Hi Caitlin. How are you?"

"Good" Caitlin replied back letting go of her mother's hand to clutch her owl with both hands.

Ziva didn't recall Caitlin having the owl yesterday, but she seemed pretty attached to it. "Who's your buddy?"

Everyone in the bullpen held their breaths waiting for a melt down that came every time anyone other than Caitlin's family asked about the stuffed animal. None of them were positive why she had melt downs, but Gibbs had his suspicion that she was scared of someone taking him. This was the reason why Abby didn't allow Caitlin to take the stuffed owl to the park or places he could easily get lost and not found. Caitlin looked up at Ziva hesitantly. "Todd"

Ziva smiled, but then caught the shocked looks on everyones face. "Wow" Tony gasped.

"Caitlin why don't you and I go see if we can find Palmer?" Ducky asked holding his hand out for Caitlin to grab, which she did, before walking to the elevator.

Abby sat on the edge of Tony's desk. "That's a first."

Ziva stood confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you do something wrong? No Ziva I don't know what you just did, but it was a good thing." Tony told her. "Hopefully" He added.

Jenny saw that Ziva was still confused. "Caitlin doesn't take well to people she doesn't know well asking about Todd."

Ziva wanted to ask more, but decided against it. "Judging by the fact you knew Katie's name I'm assuming you've met her and Abby before?" McGee questioned.

Abby nodded. "We meet at the park yesterday."

"Oh she's the one you told me about finding Katie yesterday." McGee said alarming Tony.

"Why did she need to find Katie?"

Abby bite her lip. "I turned my back for not even a second and she started chasing a butterfly resulting in her falling behind a tree."

"It's fine Abby we've all lost her once or twice" Tony said knowing Abby felt really bad about the whole situation.

"Tony you've lost her five times." McGee said matter-of-factly.

Abby laughed at Tony's defeated look. Jenny saw the Gibbs was ready to get his team back to work. "Ziva since you're already acquainted with Abby why don't you help her sort through some evidence in the lab. Your language abilities may be of excellent assistance."

Ziva nodded slightly and followed Abby down to the lab. Once they disappeared into the elevator Tony turned to Jenny. "She single."

Jenny chuckled. "If I were you I wouldn't go there." She then walked up to her office.

"Is that a yes or no?" Tony asked earning another head slap.

McGee laughed since Tony had no clue what Jenny ment. "It's a no Tony."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Reviews equal faster updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Ducky returned Caitlin to her mother. "I would love to spend the day with Caitlin, but I have a visitor down stairs." Ducky said before getting to his job.<p>

Ziva watched from where she was going through evidence as Abby turned her attention to Caitlin. "Did you have fun with Ducky?"

"Yeah" Caitlin whispered before walking over to a small table that was placed in one of the corners. "Zia color p'ease?" She asked looking at Ziva hopefully.

Ziva looked at Abby with a look asking if it was okay. "Go ahead I can handle this. Actually you would be helping me by entertaining her." Abby reassured her.

Caitlin smiled when Ziva sat on the ground next to her. "Red" Caitlin said handing Ziva the red crayon.

"Do you know how to say red in Hebrew?" Ziva didn't expect an answer, but found it cute the way Caitlin shook her head then looked up with a curious look. "In Hebrew we say red as ahdom. Can you say Ahdom?"

"Ahtom" Caitlin repeated as close as she could.

Abby couldn't help but smile as Caitlin handed Ziva another crayon. Caitlin handed Ziva the orange crayon looking up in anticipation for the Hebrew translation. "In Hebrew orange is pronounced kahtom."

"Kahtom" Caitlin repeated grinning when Ziva smiled.

Abby listened as they went through every color crayon Caitlin had. Only after this did Caitlin actually start to color on the paper in front of her. Gibbs showed up to the lab around lunch with a caf-pow and lunch. "How is the evidence coming?"

"I found blood on the lamp and I'm running the DNA through the system as we speak. I am also running the two separate finger prints that I found on the cell phone." Abby reported taking the offered caf-pow and taking a sip.

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs said before retreating back upstairs.

"Lunch time Katie." Abby said walking over to the table.

Caitlin placed the crayons and paper to the side so she would have room to eat. "Tank you" She said when Abby set the kid's meal in front of her.

"Gibbs sent you a salad too." Abby said to Ziva holding out the salad towards Ziva.

Ziva took the salad with a smile. "I will have to thank him the next time I see him."

"And I guess I need to thank you for giving Katie a lesson in Hebrew." Abby said opening her own salad.

Ziva looked down at the container in her lap. "I hope you did not mind."

"I definitely don't mind." Abby reassured her.

After lunch Gibbs went to the lab to retrieve Ziva. "Ziva I want you to go with Tony to talk to a suspect."

Ziva nodded and stood up. "Bye Caitlin."

"Go a head down stairs, Tony's waiting." Gibbs instructed.

Once Ziva was in the elevator Gibbs turned to Abby. "What do you think?"

"She doesn't act like a stone cold killer if you ask me." Abby replied in a hushed voice so Caitlin couldn't hear. "And you know anyone Katie trust is good in my book." She added.

"Are you okay with her being on the team for a while though?" Gibbs asked seriously.

Abby gave him a somber smile. "It's been a year Gibbs I think I'll be fine."

"Just looking out for you Abbs." Gibbs said before kissing her forehead and retreating to the elevator.

Abby walked over to the table that was covered in many drawings and caryons. "What you are drawing?"

Caitlin looked up from her paper and stopped coloring long enough to answer. "Zia"

* * *

><p>"Slow down please!" Tony screeched as he was thrown to the side of the car as Ziva made a right turn.<p>

Ziva ignored him and continued to floor board the gas pedal. "Who taught you to drive any way?" Tony asked.

"My mother" Ziva replied making a sharp left turn.

"If you don't slow down we're going to get pulled over." Tony warned hoping Ziva would slow down.

Minutes later they arrived back at NCIS thankfully and surprisingly unharmed. "That's the last time I let you drive."

"Stop being such a front seat driver." Ziva said tossing Tony the keys.

Tony chuckled as he caught the keys. "I think you mean backseat driver Ziva."

Ziva knit her eyebrows in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. You were sitting in the front."

"Never mind" Tony told her not wanting to start an argument. "Are you married?"

"I don't see how any of that is your business." Ziva said as she made her way up to the office.

Tony took off after her in a brisk walk. "It's not I was just wondering." Tony then decided another tactic. "Do you have any children?"

"Once again I don't see how it's your business. What is it with all questions anyway?" Ziva asked turning to look at Tony.

Tony was finally able to catch up with. "Well you're good with Katie so I thought maybe you had kids of your own." He admitted truthfully.

"No I don't have any children and I am not married either." Ziva told him before turning back around.

Tony grinned as he asked his next question. "Would you like to go out for drinks this Friday?"

Ziva stopped abruptly and gave him a 'are you joking' look. "You are a nice guy Tony, but I would never date you."

"Why not?" Tony didn't get a reply once Ziva entered the elevator.

Tony jumped when he heard someone behind him. "Piece of advice DiNozzo, don't hit on a lesbian."

He looked up in surprise at Gibbs. "How do you know that she's gay?"

"Director told me." Gibbs simply said.

Suddenly what Jenny and McGee had said made since to Tony. "Three times!" Tony shouted in the empty room. "It's not fair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> What do you think?


End file.
